Demetria
by KiaraDuman
Summary: Demetria is a big Naruto fan, but when she's thrown into the Naruto world it's all topsy turvy. Obito and Rin are alive, Itachi doesn't kill the Uchiha clan, the Akatsuki was never formed, and so on. But what happens when the Five Great Nations are tricked into going to war with each other. Will Demetria be able to stop it or will everything fall into chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Demetria was your average teenage girl, except she wasn't into dolls and make-up like the other girls. Nope she was more into anime, more importantly she was into Naruto. She had seen all of the episodes of the original Naruto and Naruto Shippuden along with some of her friends. Even her and her friends had seen all the movies and they would get together to talk about it. However they would draw the line at cosplay, in their eyes it was something you never did. One day she was walking down the street when she heard her phone went off and she quickly answered it seeing that it was Faith.

"What's up girl?" asked Demetria.

"Girl where are you? You were suppose to be here an hour ago." Faith said harshly.

"Relax I'm on my way now. I just lost track of time." said Demetria.

"You'd lose your head if it weren't attached." Faith joked.

"Very funny. I'll be there in a few minutes." Demetria said as she rolled her sky blue eyes.

"Okay see you soon." Faith said before the line went dead indicating she hung up. Demetria put her phone back in her pocket as some of her dark brown curley hair blew in her face. She moved her hair aside and kept walking. She was deep in thought when screeching tired snapped her out of her thoughts causing her to stop and looked to see that she was in the middle of the road with a truck heading right towards her. She covered her face with her arms right before the truck hit her sending pain through her whole body. However that pain seemed to smoothed out as she drifted into a deep sleep as she heard people yelling for help. After what felt like hours she slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight hit her face through the trees. She sat up confused that she was in a forest instead of a hospital and she didn't feel any pain anywhere throughout her body. She heard people fighting and saw two people sparring in the field near by. So she decided to get up and waked over to them to see where she was was, but once she reached the tree line she was that it was Itachi and Sasuke. Right away she knew something wasn't right cause for me she could see Itachi's headband didn't have a slash through it and second Sasuke wasn't trying to kill him. She continued to watch them until she started getting dizzy before she passed out again. Fortunately for her Itachi heard her when she hit the ground since he stopped sparring causing Sasuke to stop. He started walking over to the tree line where her heard the noise.

"What is it Itachi?" asked Sasuke asked as he followed Itachi.

"I'm not sure." said Itachi. They got to the tree line and Demetria passed out. "I don't recognize her and I don't see another village headband."

"I don't think she's from around here at all, just look at what she's wearing." said Sasuke. She was wearing a red shirt and black skinny jeans with black guy shoes.

"You might be right." said Itachi.

"So what do we do? I mean we can't just leave her out here." said Sasuke.

"Let's get her back to the village." Itachi said as he picked her up bridal style. They got her back to the village and took her straight to the hospital. While Itachi told Sasuke to go ho e he remained the room waiting for her to wake up. After about an hour he hear the door open to see Kakashi. He was wearing his normal jonin outfit under a long white short sleeved haori that was closed in the from by a thin green rope. The haori was decorated by green flame-like motifs on the edges with the kanji for Fifth Hokage written vertically down the back. "Lord Hokage."

"It's good to see you Itachi." said Kakashi.

"Like wise." said Itachi. Kakashi then walked over the Demetria laying in bed. "Sasuke and I found her passed out in the forest."

"I don't recognize her." said Kakashi.

"Plus look at what she was wearing when we found her." Itachi said as he held up her cloths. Kakashi looked at the cloths Itachi showed him before he looked back at Demetria.

"Where is she from?" asked Kakashi. Just then Demetria shot up into the sitting position and looked around. She saw Itachi and freaked out before she shot out of the bed and kept her eyes locked on Itachi. "It's alright no one is going to hurt you." She looked at Kakashi and she saw that she was wearing a haori just like the fourth Hokage's. Her attention turned back to Itachi when he started moving towards Kakashi. "Itachi why don't you step out, she seems to be on edge with both of us in the room."

"Are you sure?" asked Itachi.

"I'm sure." said Kakashi. Itachi gave him a him a small nod before he walked out. Kakashi looked back at Demetria and saw that she was a less tense and her full attention was on him. Kakashi motioned for her to sit down and she sat down on the bed as he sat in the chair neat the bed. "Alright I'm going to ask you a few questions."

"Okay, I'll answer them the best I can." said Demetria.

"Then let's start at the beginning. Who are you and where did you come from?" asked Kakashi.

"My name is Demetria and as for where I'm from is a little more complicated." said Demetria.

"Explain." said Kakashi.

"I'm from San Diego, California." said Demetria.

"I've never heard of such a place." said Kakashi.

"That's because it's not around here or even this universe." said Demetria.

"You're not making any sense." said Kakashi.

"Where I'm from you, this world is nothing more then a TV show. I was on my way to one of my friends house when I was hit by a car and somehow transported here." said Demetria.

"Okay, how do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Kakashi. Demetria had to really think about this since she knew everything there was no know about the Naruto world, but seeing Itachi with Sasuke and Sasuke not trying to kill him she figured other things have changed as well.

"The Forth Hokage." said Demetria.

"What about the Forth Hokage?" asked Kakashi.

"I know he was trained by Lord Jiraiya before you were trained by him. After that he became the Forth Hokage before he died protecting the village from the nine tailed fox that is now sealed inside Naruto." said Demetria. Kakashi just looked at her shocked at the fact that she knew all of that.

"Okay you peaked my interest." said Kakashi.

"I will admit not everything is not as I know it." said Demetria.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kakashi.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but in my world everyone thinks that Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan except Sasuke since they were planning a Coup D'état." said Demetria.

"You're right that does sound weird, but I guess it does make sense from what you told me. So I am making it my responsibility to make sure you fit into this world. Starting with getting you some new cloths." said Kakashi. Demetria gave him a small smile before she went into the bathroom and put her cloths on so she wasn't walking around in the hospital gown. She looked in the mirror to she that she no longer had brown curly hair and blue eyes, but her hair is now just black that reached her knees with crimson red eyes. Once she was dressed she walked out of the bathroom to see Itachi talking, but this time she didn't freak out this time knowing that he wasn't going to hurt her. Kakashi walked out quickly followed by Demetria and then Itachi. Kakashi took her shopping before he took her to where she would be staying.

* * *

**I don't anything in Naruto, but my own OC Demetria**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were pretty busy for Demetria as Kakashi started training her. It was to her surprise that she actually had chakra. When ever Kakashi couldn't train her Itachi did and now that she spent a couple days in the Leaf she's gotten use to him. She actually got along with him pretty well considering they were close to the same age, he was just a couple years older then her. She was now in the training field sparring with Itachi while Kakashi was watching. Meanwhile at the tree line there was a hooded figure watching them trying to figure out why the Hokage was so interested in Demetria. After awhile they stopped and started walking back to the village with the hooded figure behind them.

"You know you've come far in only a few days." said Itachi.

"When I was younger my parents had me take self defense classes until he said that I didn't have to take them anymore on my sixteenth birthday a few days ago. The part of San Diego I grew up was not the best place to live in and my parents couldn't afford to move." said Demetria.

"Well considering that, that's where you got hit I can see why." said Kakashi.

"It was also part of my fault I did. I was on my way to my friends house deep in though and I wasn't watching on where I was going." Demetria said before she just stopped dead in her tracks causing Kakashi and Itachi to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"If I'm alive and well here, does that's mean I was killed when I was hit by the car? I mean that's the last thing I remember and who knows what happened when I was transported." Demetria said upset. Without any knowledge that hooded figure was there at all he took deep into the forest to get the information he just heard back to his master. He got back to his hide out deep with in the mountains and he kneed before five other hooded figures before they turned around to face him. Four of them were tall and slender except one who was short and round.

"Report." said the one in the middle presumed to be the Leader.

"I have the information you requested about the girl." said the one kneeling.

"And?" asked the Leader.

"She's not from this world!" said the one kneeling.

"What?" the one right of the Leader asked.

"She was transported here when she was hit by a car." said the one kneeling.

"This isn't good this girl can throw everything off." said the short one in his deep voice.

"Maybe not all we know about this is girl is that she's not from this world. We don't know if's dangerous or not." said the next to him.

"The Hokage as made it his responsibility to look out after her and he is training her. When ever he can't Itachi it, before we know it she could be a skilled fighter." said the one kneeling as he got up.

"Well that's just perfect!" one on the end right of the leader said.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the Leader. All five of the hooded figures looked at him and saw that he started walking away before the followed him. "This girl could become a problem. We'll have to keep an eye on her and move our plans up if were are going to start the Fourth Great Ninja war. A war where all five of the Great Nations are at war with each other causing Chaos where they go."

"How are we going to get all five Great Nations to go to war?" asked the hooded figure closest to him.

"Simple, through lies and deceit. It may take a while, but planning a war is never easy." the Leader said as they walked up to a 3D map of the continent. The six of them spread out around the round table before the Leader removed his hood to reveal short light blond hair and ice blue eyes. Once his hood was down the other five members removed their hoods as well. The one right of the Leader had medium light brown hair that reached his shoulders and emerald green eyes. The one next to him had short spiky dark blue hair and black eyes. The one next to him had light gray hair in a pony tail and black eyes with glasses. The one next to his had short black hair with black eyes and a bandana over his mouth. And the last one had mid back jet black hair with mix matched eyes, where his left was emerald green and the right saw sapphire blue.

"It won't be as simple as you think since the Leaf and Sand are allies. It won't be an easy task to get them to turn on each other." said the one with short black hair.

"That's why we must wait for the right moments to pit the Leaf and Sand against each other." said the Leader.

"I hate waiting." the short one mumbled.

"Trust me my friends once we start, then no one get in our way. Once the war has started then we kill the five Kage before we take over all five of the Great Nations." said the Leader.

"Killing off the five Kage is going to be a difficult task even with the war. You have the Hokage as Kakashi Hatake or better known as the Copy Ninja due to his Sharingan that he got from an Uchiha with the permission of the Uchiha clan. The Mizukage is Zabuza Momochi with him already being part of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and on top of that he as Kisame who id also part of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and Haku with his ice style are always at his side. The Raikage is Darui with his black lightning style plus having Ay who is about as fast as the Forth Hokage and Bee who has the Eight tails. The Tsuichkage is Deidara with his explosion style and with that it would be a plain out miracle to get even close to him with that. Finally the Kazekage is Rasa with his gold dust technique and his magnet Kekkie Genkai." said the one with light gray hair.

"Yes we all know very well who the five Kage are and their abilities." the one with dark blue hair said as he rolled his eyes.

"That's enough, we'll deal with them when the time comes in the mean time you will be in charge of watching over the girl and her development. If she gets too strong then we may have to take her out of the picture." Leader said as he looked at the one with long jet black hair.

"Well with Kakashi and Itachi training her who knows how strong she can get." said the one with light brown hair.  
"Like I said if she gets to strong we'll have to get ride of her." Leader said as he just glared at him. He kind of backed down at the intense stare he was getting from Leader before the Leader looked back at the one he was talking too. "I want you to report back here the moment you think she's getting to strong. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." the one with long black hair before he gave Leader a respective bow and walked out as he put his hood back up.

* * *

**I unfortunately don't own anything, but my OC's**


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Hidden Leaf village Demetria was walking down the hall of the Hokage house when she heard Kakashi practically yelling. She quicken her pace and stood just outside the door to see four people standing with their backs to her in front of Kakashi. She instantly recognized Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy, but she had no idea who the fourth one was. She quickly figured that she took Kakashi's place as Team Seven's leader since Kakashi was the Hokage.

"Come on in Demetria." said Kakashi. She walked into the room to see all five people looking at her and the only one who didn't mind her being there was Kakashi. When she first got there Kakashi had taken her shopping and bought her several outfits. She was know wearing a half black tank top with only one strap and a black skirt that was split all the way up on both side with black shorts underneath. She the traditional kunai pouch on her right leg and the shuriken pouch behind her while she was wearing black knee high boots and black fingerless gloves. "I would like you to meet Demetria. Demetria I want you to meet Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Meharu." She kept quite as she walked over to Kakashi and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"So you're the one that was transported here after you were hit by a car?" asked Asuma. Demetria just nodded her head even though she knew that they wouldn't hurt her she was still really tense considering that Kakashi and Itachi are the only two she's been around.

"It's alright we're not going to hurt you." said Kurenai. Demetria took a quick look at Meharu to see that she had short black hair with purple highlights and amethyst purple eyes before she slowly started to calm down as she felt Kakashi gently squeeze her shoulder.

"I don't get it why did you and Itachi hide this from everyone?" Guy asked causing Kakashi to let out a deep sigh.

"Because until she knows how to properly defend herself I figured the less people knew the less trouble." said Kakashi.

"Okay then why did you call the four of us here?" asked Meharu.

"Because I can't always take her out to train her and neither can Itachi. So with several of us taking over her training then she can learn twice as fast since she is a quick learner." said Kakashi.

"That dose make a lot of sense." said Kurenai.

"Then it's settled. Meharu do you mind taking her first?" asked Kakashi.

"Not at all." said Meharu.

"Demetria are you okay with that this arrangement?" asked Kakashi.

"No I don't mind at all." Demetria said with a small smile. Kakashi smiled under his mask before he moved his hand off her shoulder and sat at his desk. Demetria walked out with Meharu as Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy stayed with Kakashi.

"To go through what she's going through at such a young age." said Guy.

"I can't imagine what she's going through right now." said Kurenai.

"That's another reason I had Itachi keep this a secret. If the other villages found out that she wasn't originally from around here who knows what they would do to get her." said Kakashi.

"Yeah no kidding." said Asuma. Meanwhile Demetria and Meharu were walking towards the training area where they saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto waiting.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was talking with the Hokage." Meharu said as the three of them turned to face them.

"That's what you always say, Meharu Sensei." Naruto grumbled. Just then Demetria walked out from behind Meharu causing them to looked shocked. "Whoa who are you?"

"This is Demetria she's going to be training with us over the next few days. Demetria I would like you to meet Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." said Meharu.

"It's nice to meet you Demetria." Sakura said with a smile.

"I don't know. I never see you around here before..."Naruto started before Sasuke hit him over the head causing him to fall.

"Will you shut up?" asked Sasuke.

"It's okay Sasuke, Lord Hokage has given permission to tell you what's going on." Meharu said as Naruto got up.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"She mean's I'm not from around her. I grew up in San Diego and from there this world is a TV show. A few days ago I was on my way to one of my friends house and I was hit by a car before I was transported here where Sasuke and Itachi found me passed out in the forest." said Demetria.

"Wow that must be rough." said Naruto.

"Exactly so to make sure none of the other villages find out that she's not from around here he's assigned me along with some of the other Jonin to train her." said Meharu.

"Makes sense." said Sasuke.

"Alright let's get down to it. Today we're going to so a refresher course and it's going to be the four of you against me." said Meharu.

"Are you sure Meharu?" asked Demetria.

"I am. Now. Begin!" Meharu said before all four of them attacked. They went on like that for the most of the day before they called it quits. It went on like that for the next few months as Demetria jumped from between the four teams having her story told again and again each time she went to a new team. She was progressing quickly and she was really getting use to being in the Hidden Leaf. Except for one thing, she wasn't allowed to go on missions yet since all she knew how to do was hand to hand combat and combat with a weapon, it best sense she didn't know any Jutsu yet. One day she was on her way out to meet with Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji when Kakashi stopped her.

"From what I hear you're moving a long very well." said Kakashi.

"I guess, but like I said I've been doing it ever since I was a little girl." said Demetria.

"Then I think it's time that you tried something a little more difficult." said Kakashi.

"Like what?" asked Demetria.

"Well we already learned that you had chakra so I think you're ready for Jutsu." said Kakashi.

"Okay, but I have to meet with Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji." said Demetria.

"I've already cleared it was him and the others. In fact their the one who insisted you were ready for the next step." said Kakashi.

"Okay." Demetria said kind of nervous.

"Relax Demetria, you have more chakra then you realize." said Kakashi. They walked out and started heading towards the training field. Once the got there they stopped and he turned to her to see she was looking confused.

"Kakashi how do I know what my chakra nature is?" asked Demetria.

"Well try fire since you were close to the Hidden Leaf when you came here." said Kakashi. She gave him a small smile before he quickly made hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." A large fireball erupted right in front of them and she was amazed at the size of it. Once he was done he looked at her and saw that almost all color was drained from her face. "You're turn Demetria." She took a deep breath and let it out before she quickly made the hand signs Kakashi did.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Demetria said before a fireball erupted in front of them just like it did with Kakashi, but hers wasn't as big. Once she was done she looked at Kakashi and she could see that he was smiling under his mask.

"Not bad for your first time. Now that we've started we know where your chakra nature is." said Kakashi.

"Thank you, Kakashi." said Demetria.

"For what?" asked Demetria.

"For taking me in when I first got here." said Demetria.

"You welcome." said Kakashi. They continued to keep training until they were both exhausted and started heading back. As they walked up to her bedroom door and she told him good night before she walked in to her room. She got ready for bed before she climbed into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

_Demetria was back in San Diego walking down the street to her friends house. She was deep in thought, but she was careful as to where she was going and made sure no one was coming when she crossed the road. However when she got there all the lights were off and the front door was open. She gently pushed the door all the way open and peered inside to see that no one was there. She walked in as quietly as she could since she didn't know if her friends were playing a trick on her. She walked in to the living room to see that it was all messed up before she saw several blood trails and she followed it to the basement. She hesitantly opened the basement door and slowly walked down the stairs before she turned the light on only to see her friends laying dead in a pool of their own blood as it looked like their bodies were mutilated. She let out a small scream before she covered her mouth in shock just as she felt she was being watched. She quickly turned around to she a tall man with jet black hair that when about mid back with eyes that were mix matched since the left was emerald green and the right sapphire blue. She stood frozen as she saw that he was covered in blood and she knew that it was him that killed her friends._

_"You should have stayed in the Naruto world." He said._

_"W-w-what are you t-t-talking about?" Demetria asked scared out of her mind. He gave her an evil smirk that sent a shiver down her spine before she felt pain in her stomach. She looked down to see that he had shoved a large kitchen knife into her stomach. He pulled it out quickly and shoved it back into her stomach a good three or four times before he slit her throat._

She woke up screaming as she shot up into the sitting position. She looked around the room panting to see that was in her bed in the Hokage's house and she knew it was just a dream or more like a nightmare. She looked at her stomach and saw that it was fine before she her hand on her throat and felt nothing, but sweat. Just then Kakashi rushed in the room and Demetria saw that he was wearing just pajama pants with a dark blue sleeve-less shirt and his mask where his left eye was closed since he wasn't wearing his headband.

"Demetria what happened? I heard you scream from my room." said Kakashi.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you." said Demetria.

"I wasn't asleep and since you're sweating then it was just more then a bad dream. You've been here from almost three months and I haven't heard you scream like that before. What was it about?" Kakashi said as he sat on the edge of her bed. She just looked down at the bed as she saw it happen all over again in her head. Finally she told him and she looked at her concerned since that would send a shiver up anyone's spine. "I see can why you screamed, but I promise you that it was just a dream. You should probably get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." He got up and was about to walk away before Demetria caught him by the wrist causing him to look at her.

"Kakashi... Can you stay with me at least I fall back asleep?" asked Demetria. Kakashi saw that she was scared and to be honest he didn't blame her.

"Sure." Kakashi said before she let go of his wrist. He climbed into the bed beside her and she snuggled close to his firm chest. Before long she fell back asleep in his war embrace and he would have left if he hadn't fallen asleep himself.

* * *

**I own nothing of Naruto, but my OC**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Demetria woke up and tried to sit up, but she felt something on her waist. She looked over to she that Kakashi was sleeping next to her before she remember what happened that night. She gently got up careful that she didn't wake him up before she got fresh cloths and got into the shower. Once she was done she walked back into her room and saw that Kakashi was getting up.

"Good morning." said Demetria.

"Morning," Kakashi said still half asleep. Demetria finished drying her hair before she started brushing it. "How long have you been up?"

"About half hour, I didn't want to wake you." said Demetria. He fully got up and walked over the door before he turned back to her.

"Today we're going to continue your training, meet me in the training grounds in an hour." said Kakashi.

"Okay." Demetria said before he walked out. She finished getting ready before she started heading towards the training grounds when she ran into Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

"Hey Demetria where you heading?" Kiba asked as they stopped her.

"The training grounds to meet Lord Kakashi." said Demetria.

"I see, so he's still over seeing you time here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah." said Demetria.

"Hey since we have nothing else better to do. Mind if we join you?" asked Kiba.

"Not at all." said Demetria. The four of them made their way to the training grounds to see Kakashi waiting with Itachi. She walked up to them while Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba hung back.

"For a warm up you're going to be sparring with Itachi just as a refresher." said Kakashi. She gave him a small nod before she and Itachi walked out into the middle of the field. "Ready! Start!" They started sparring and Sasuke could tell that Itachi was barley holding back and Demetria was giving her all. All trough out the day Kakashi had she switch around between Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba. At the end of the day he could tell she was exhausted, but could tell that she had improved a lot since when they first started. "Demetria there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" asked Demetria.

"I know it's only been three months, but do you want to make it official? What I'm asking it that do you fully want to join the Hidden Leaf?" asked Kakashi. Silence fell among them as they all looked at Demetria waiting for her answer.

"You don't have to ask cause I know by know that I'm not going back and even if I could, I wouldn't. This is my home know and I'm not going anywhere." Demetria said causing them all to smile before they went back into the village. Over the next three months Demetria had kept on training mostly by Kakashi since he could teach her multiple fire Jutsu and kind of the more advanced fighting techniques. She now had a Leaf headband that held her hair in a low ponytail allowing her crimson red eyes to shine. Itachi had also introduced her to Shisui, Izuna, and Naka since they really hadn't had the chance to meet her. One day she was sparring with Itachi in the training grounds with Kakashi watching near by when Ibiki walked up to Kakashi and he watched her spar with Itachi.

"So she's the one everyone's been talking about?" asked Ibiki.

"Yeah, She's been here six months and already she's on a Chunin level." said Kakashi.

"As she gone out at all?" asked Ibiki.

"Not yet, I'm sending her out with Itachi tomorrow." said Kakashi.

"I see." said Ibiki.

"Itachi, Demetria let's call it a night." Kakashi called causing both of them to stop. They walked over to them where Demetria saw Ibiki standing next to Kakashi. To her he was more intimidating in person then she remembered on TV, but she didn't show it at all. She knew how he got into a person's head and what he could do once he was there, so he also knew how to keep him out. She stayed at Itachi's side as they walked up to them as she saw Ibiki trying to get into her head, but was having none of it. "Demetria I would like you to meet Ibiki Morinio."

"I see so you're the Leaf's top interrogator." said Demetria.

"And you're the one who was transported here." said Ibiki. They kept talking for a while before they decided to go back to the village and before the night was over Kakashi told Demetria and Itachi about their mission with Shisui, and Izuna. The next morning Demetria was woken up early excited before she started getting ready for her mission with Itachi, Shisui, and Izuna. After about an hour she was ready and on her way to the gate as she was that the village was starting to wake up. Once she got there she saw that Itachi, Shisui, and Izuna were already waiting there and she wandered if they were waiting long.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," Demetria said as she walked up next to them.

"Not at all, we actually just got here ourselves." Itachi said as she stopped. They took off towards the coast since their mission was to investigate unique crystals growing in the water.

"What do you guys think? Do you think they exist?" Demetria asked as she jumped from tree to tree along side Itachi.

"I don't know, I've never heard of growing crystals." said Itachi.

"Not only do they grow, but change color. This whole thing might be just a wild goose chase, but at least if get's us out of the village." said Shisui.

"Yeah you're first time in six months." Izuna said as he looked at Demetria. They kept talking as they made their way to the coast stopping every now and then to catch their breath, eat, or just rest. That night when they stopped to set up camp they were just on the edge of the forest. They had about another days traveled before they would reach the coast and Itachi told them that he would keep first watch while they got some sleep. They quickly fell into a deep sleep as Itachi kept his eyes open for anything suspicious. After a few hours Itachi woke her up for her to keep watch while he got some sleep. Demetria did the same thing with Shisui and he in turned did the same thing to Izuna. The next morning they got up early and kept heading towards the coast. It was just after mid day that they got to the coast and they saw the changing crystals in the water.

"So they do exist." said Itachi.

"Come on let's get a sample and get out of here. I getting the feeling that's we're being watched." Demetria said as she started walking towards the water. She was about to get a sample when three kunia shot into her from the water and she was sent flying backwards.

"Demetria!" Shisui shouted as he, Itachi, and Izuna ran towards her, but when they got there they saw it was just a dummy. They looked around for her before someone went flying out of the water causing them to watch until he hit the ground. Izuna looked back at the water just as Demetria was walking out and he saw a large cut on her upper right arm.

"Are you alright?" asked Izuna.

"Yeah, I just cut my arm on one of the crystals." said Demetria.

"I wouldn't get to comfortable I'm not out of the game yet." said a voice. The four of them turned to see the man Demetria sent flying out of the water. He was wearing all black and they could see that he was not wearing a headband.

"And just what do think you're doing attacking us like that?" asked Demetria.

"To stop you from taking what's mine." said the man.

"The crystals are in the water which means that's they're no one's." said Itachi.

"We shall see." the man said as he pulled out a kunia. Itachi, Demetria, Izuna, and Shisui pulled out their own before they started fighting. Before long the fight was going no where until the man knocked them back. "I have had enough of this." He made several hand signs before he looked at Itachi, Izuna, and Shisui. "Earth style: Mud cage." Mud erupted from the ground and formed a cage around the three Uchiha before he looked at Demetria. "Now you're all alone little girl. You see that is a special cage since not only is strong, but it slowly takes the chakra of anyone inside." Demetria looked at them before she looked back at the man and knew she had to finish this quickly. She continued to fight the man with Shisui, Itachi, and Izuna watching. She noticed that he was slowing down and took that advantage before she saw that the longer she fought him the mud cage he created was starting to weaken. She jumped away from the man and turned to the cage before she quickly made hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Fan Jutsu." Demetria said before a fire tunnel stated spinning towards the cage and without even touching Izuna, Shisui, or Itachi the cage was destroyed.

"Alright!" Izuna said before they ran over to Demetria.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Shisui.

"As I was fighting him I saw it start to weaken so I took the chance." said Demetria.

"Now there's one more thing we have to take care of." Itachi said before they looked at the man.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Kakashi said as he jumped out of the trees.

"Huh what is going on?" asked Demetria. All of a sudden the man they were fighting turned into Naka and she just got even more confused. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"You see I asked the four of them to help test you on where you should be ranked and you passed with flying colors on being a Chunin." said Kakashi. He then saw the large cut on her upper arm before Shisui walked over and started wrapping it.

"So this whole thing was just a test?" Demetria asked as Shisui finished wrapping her arm.

"Yeah, the reason I did it like this is because you fully wouldn't be able to take the Chunin exams since you haven't been in a team and exams are scored on a team basis." said Kakashi. He saw Izuna walking up with the crystal sample before they took off back towards the village.

* * *

**I own nothing from Naruto except my OC's (This disclaimer is for passed and future chapters)**


End file.
